


Over the 'Net

by babystark



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brian Littrell is Not A Backstreet Boy, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, YouTube, YouTuber Brian Littrell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babystark/pseuds/babystark
Summary: Brian never join the famous singing group, Backstreet Boys. But he has his own YouTube channel where he post songs cover, doing internet challenges, or just talking about everyday life. People love it anyway!





	Over the 'Net

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first attempt at writing these boys. It's all pure imagination, I have no connection or relation with any of them!
> 
> English is not my first language, so please tell me if you find some grammatical error ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Heya, guys! It's ya boy again, Brian Littrell!" The said young man waves at the camera that being set in a table in front of him, a wide grin adorning his face. "Sorry for the sudden disappearance act in the last four weeks, I did post a quick notice on my instagram though." Brian chuckles as his fingers run throught his curly blond hair, making it messier.

"Long story short, I was burried alive with the end semester tests, and can't afford to failing a class, again." He talked with a serious, straight face. But not even five second later he burst in laughter.

"Anyway as an apology, I'll do a live stream with a guess tomorrow night. I assure you that he's a famous singer, kinda? Ehehehe but for sure he's a looker so don't miss it, 'kay?" He make a finger guns and point at the camera, then wink with his left eye.

"Oh! I'll announce the time of the 'special' live stream on my instagram, here I am still trying to promote my social media," he joked, then guffaw at his own words.

"I just remember, a few days ago Backstreet Boys launched a new single called Don't Go Breaking My Heart. You guys should check that song out, it had a nice beat." Brian is humming the said song softly.

"Sooo, that's all for now. See you tomorrow, I promise we'll have a nice interactive chat, a two-ways conversation with you all good people and me and the guess! Gotta go!"

He said the last part in a singing way, then black fills the video as it come to end.

* * *

not-edgy • 1 hour ago

am i reading it too much? 2 references to my boys, the guess is one of the bsb??? w h a t !

liked 1.1k disliked commented 216

Garcia • 1 hour ago

SO I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE OMG OMG

liked 108

tellmewhay • 1 hour ago

iM SCREAMING!!1!!1

liked 27

bunga oktaria • 1 hour ago

Don't get me wrong, I love Brian but can he really afford a Backstreet Boy tho? :/

liked 38

frizz • 1 hour ago

@bunga oktaria sad but true :(

liked 2

bsb4ev • 1 hour ago

If it's only bait, I'm cancelling Brian Littrell ~`O`~

liked 216

erurxxx • 1 hour ago

@bsb4ev SIS SKSKSKKK

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set on 2019. I want to write teen!bsb but not familiar with the '90. Here's the list of their age:
> 
> Kevin: 28  
Howie: 26  
AJ: 24  
Nick: 21  
Brian: 19
> 
> (I'm making Brian the youngest for a reason that'll be told later)  

> 
> Hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/erurenx) and see ya in the next chapter! /blow kiss/


End file.
